


This ain't Brooklyn, Captain Rogers

by AmazonQueen22



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cap bashing, Civil War Team Iron Man, Identity Reveal, Irondad, Midtown School of Science and Technology, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonQueen22/pseuds/AmazonQueen22
Summary: A certain visitor shows up just outside of Peter's school. One who just so happens to be a wanted fugitive.





	This ain't Brooklyn, Captain Rogers

Laura B. Nelson. Who was Laura B. Nelson? And, more importantly, why did she carve her name into Peter’s desk? Peter had always wondered at the type of people who carve their names into things. How did they not get caught? And were they aware that, in all likelihood, they were going to get caught?

“Mr. Parker! If you could so kindly grace the class with your attention this fine Tuesday afternoon, I’m sure we would all be ever so grateful.” Mr. Capper’s class was always an extreme. On the best of days, he was hilarious, and called out Flash and his friends for sleeping in class. On the worst of days, he could be downright mean. 

Although, just this once, Peter would admit to being a little bit distracted. But who could blame him? His dad mentor, Tony, had been practically tearing his hair out, dealing with the UN. He was working his hardest to get the rogue Avengers pardoned, which Peter didn’t really understand. I mean, why go through all of that trouble to bring them back, if you know they’re just going to hurt you again? It just didn’t make sense to him.

“Sorry, Mr. Capper”, he said sheepishly. 

“Well, you--” He was cut off by the buzzing of the school intercom, with their principal talking.

“Will all staff and students please stay inside, I repeat, will all staff and students please remain inside the building.” Peter cast Ned a dubious glance. What could be so important that the principal warned everybody to stay inside, but wasn’t dangerous enough to cause a lockdown?

Peter raised his hand, hoping for some answers. “Mr. Capper, do you know why we were asked to stay inside?”

“I do!”, squealed Cindy, who was sitting beside the window. “Outside! It’s Captain America!” Peter’s jaw dropped open, as he, along with the rest of the class, rushed to the window. It was Steve Rogers, in full uniform, standing on the lawn outside the school.

He stepped back, and turned to Ned. “Ned, I need you to call speed dial two, and tell him that Captain America is here, outside my school. Tell him that I’ll stall him, but that he should get here ASAP.”

“Peter, what’s going on? Isn’t Captain America a fugitive?” Peter sighed.

“Yes, Ned, he is. That’s why I need you to call Tony.”

“You mean--”

“Yes.” Ned nodded, which gave Peter a sense of relief. At least backup wouldn’t be too far behind.

“Why aren’t you calling him yourself?”

“Because he wouldn’t want me to do what I’m about to do. But I’m doing it anyway.” WIth that, he slipped out the classroom door, and headed towards the doors to the school.

Thankfully, he managed to get outside without being noticed, and he made his way around to the front of the school. WIth his enhanced hearing, he could make out his classmates whispers from inside the classroom, indubitably curious as to what he was doing.

“Son? What are you doing out here?” Peter had to bite down on his cheek to avoid grimacing. He was not his son, and would never be.

“Sir, you are under arrest.”

He laughed. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You are a fugitive from the law. I am making a citizen’s arrest, and would ask you to please cooperate until law enforcement personnel arrive.”

He was now quite openly shocked. “You can’t do that!”

“A person can make a citizen’s arrest if they find someone in the process of breaking a law or within a reasonable time frame after the crime was committed. You have just illegally entered the United States, and I am making a citizen’s arrest.”

He laughed a little. “The police couldn’t detain me. And besides, everything I’m doing has a reason. I’m sure the judges would understand that.”

“Then you would have resisting arrest added to your already lengthy list of crimes, and when you are captured, you would face trial for that too. Even if you did get pardoned for your numerous other crimes (which I find highly doubtful), you would almost certainly get charged with this. After all, why would an innocent man flee the law?”

Steve was visibly nervous now. Good. Thought Peter viciously. You deserve to be.

“Why are you doing this? I’m a superhero, from around here! I’ve saved the entire world!”

Off in the distance, Peter’s hearing picked up a low whining noise. He exhaled, and looked Steve straight in the eyes.

“Because this isn’t Brooklyn in the 1940’s, Captain Rogers.” He gave a little smirk, one that rarely ever appeared on his face. It said I know something you don’t, and I’m better than you, and I know it. The whining of the engines became loud enough to be picked up by normal ears, including his classmates.

“This is the 21st century, and you’re in Queens.” By the shocked look on his face, Peter could tell he understood perfectly. Then, just as he was about to respond, a blur of red and gold landed on the ground beside him.

“You’ve got yourself into a huge mess of trouble here, Rogers.” Peter simply nodded to Tony, and walked back into the school. When he got to his classroom, and took his seat, everybody stared at him.

“What the hell was that, Penis?”

He simply looked up, and shrugged his shoulders. “What, have none of you ever seen an arrest before?” 

 

(And if Tony reamed him out later for doing something do compulsive as outing himself to an international fugitive, well, Peter just reminded him of how he revealed his own secret identity. (And then regretted it. Because Pepper did no such thing.))


End file.
